pokemonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Modulo:Colore
Modulo contenente i vecchi template colori -- Ogni funzione ritorna la stringa esadecimale di colore relativa. Nel wikicode si invoca così: -- -- È possibile aggiungere un parametro "light" o "dark" per ottenere il colore modificato: -- local c = {} local txt = require('Modulo:Wikilib/strings') -- Questa è la funzione principale che viene chiamata da (quasi) tutte le altre. -- Restituisce il codice esadecimale giusto per la variante richiesta. local function _colore(variante, normale, light, dark) variante = string.trim(variante:lower()) local colors = {normale = normale, light = light, dark = dark, med = normale} return colorsvariante or 'Errore' end -- Colori tipi c.acciaio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AAAABB', 'DFDFE1', '74747B') end c.Acciaio = c.acciaio c.acqua = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3399FF', '9FCEFF', '0D6AC8') end c.Acqua = c.acqua c.buio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '775544', 'BDA396', '442C21') end c.Buio = c.buio c.coleottero = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AABB22', 'DAEC44', '849400') end c.Coleottero, c.coleot, c.Coleot = c.coleottero, c.coleottero, c.coleottero c.drago = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7766EE', 'A194FF', '31229D') end c.Drago = c.drago c.elettro = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFCC33', 'FFEEBC', 'BD8E00') end c.Elettro = c.elettro c.erba = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '77CC55', 'BDFFA3', '299100') end c.Erba = c.erba c.folletto = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFAAFF', 'FFDDFF', 'EC67EA') end c.Folletto = c.folletto c.fuoco = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF4422', 'FF927D', 'BA1F00') end c.Fuoco = c.fuoco c.ghiaccio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '77DDFF', 'DBF6FF', '13A8D9') end c.Ghiaccio = c.ghiaccio c.lotta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'BB5544', 'EA9A8D', '912E1E') end c.Lotta = c.lotta c.normale = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'BBBBAA', 'E7E7D8', '8A8A7B') end c.Normale = c.normale c.ombra = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '604E82', '8674A8', '3E3355') end c.Ombra = c.ombra c.psico = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF5599', 'FF9CC4', 'D00053') end c.Psico = c.psico c.roccia = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'BBAA66', 'E1D08C', '88762C') end c.Roccia = c.roccia c.sconosciuto = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '68A090', '9DC1B7', '44685E') end c.Sconosciuto, c'???' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c.spettro = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '6666BB', '9F9FEC', '42428E') end c.Spettro = c.spettro c.terra = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DDBB55', 'F1DDA0', 'B59226') end c.Terra = c.terra c.veleno = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AA5599', 'C689BA', '792F6A') end c.Veleno = c.veleno c.volante = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '6699FF', '9CBDFF', '3678FF') end c.Volante = c.volante -- Alias glitch -- Aliases with the underscore are needed because of module css c.Glitch, c.glitch = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c.IIIItoto, c.iiiitoto, c.Uccello, c.uccello = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto cA', ca', cv zA', cv za' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c'6!2?2_A', c'6!2?2_a', c'x_v_zA', c'x_v_za' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c.L, c.l, c.B, c.b = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto cPk(nome del giocatore)xX', cpk(nome del giocatore)xx' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c',K_Pk(nome_del_giocatore)xX', c',k_pk(nome_del_giocatore)xx' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto cJr ♀', cjr ♀', c'Allen._Jr_♀', c'allen._jr_♀' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c(glitch)', c(glitch)', c'Normale_(glitch)', c'normale_(glitch)' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c"Pokémaniaco", c'pokémaniaco' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto cm) ZM", cm) zm", c"'l)_m)_ZM", c"'l)_m)_zm" = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto cdell'ultimo allenatore affrontato)" = c.sconosciuto c"(Classe_dell'ultimo_allenatore_affrontato)" = c.sconosciuto cdell'ultimo allenatore affrontato)" = c.sconosciuto c"(classe_dell'ultimo_allenatore_affrontato)" = c.sconosciuto cJT(nome del giocatore)? POké BB(nome del Pokémon) de W N' = c.sconosciuto c'Qi_JT(nome_del_giocatore)?_POké_BB(nome_del_Pokémon)_de_W_N' = c.sconosciuto cjt(nome del giocatore)? poké bb(nome del pokémon) de w n' = c.sconosciuto c'qi_jt(nome_del_giocatore)?_poké_bb(nome_del_pokémon)_de_w_n' = c.sconosciuto cBB', cbb', c'Poké_BB', c'poké_bb' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c8 9 5', c'8_8_9_5', c'999', c'?' = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto c'66848.04', c♀ ♀ ' 2222 37572", c"'_♀_♀_'_2222_37572" = c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto, c.sconosciuto -- Colori attacchi c.Fisico = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C92112', 'D96358', '82150B') end c.fisico = c.Fisico c.Speciale = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '4F5870', '83899A', '333948') end c.speciale = c.Speciale c.Stato = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '8C888C', 'AEABAE', '5B585B') end c.stato = c.Stato c.Fisico_text = function(frame) return 'F67A1A' end c.fisico_text = c.Fisico_text c.Speciale_text = function(frame) return 'FFFFFF' end c.speciale_text = c.Speciale_text c.Stato_text = function(frame) return 'F7F7F7' end c.stato_text = c.Stato_text -- Colori versioni c.argento = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C0C0C0', 'D6D6D6', '7D7D7D') end c.Argento = c.argento c.soulsilver = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C0C0E1', 'D6D6EB', '7D7D92') end c.Soulsilver, c.SoulSilver = c.soulsilver, c.soulsilver c.br = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DCA202', 'FFD461', '684D02') end c.Battle_revolution, c.battle_revolution, c.Battlerevolution, c.battlerevolution, c.Br, c.BR = c.br, c.br, c.br, c.br, c.br, c.br c.bianco = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C3C3C3', 'D8D8D8', '7F7F7F') end c.Bianco = c.bianco c.bianco_2 = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E3CED0', 'EDDFE0', '948687') end c.Bianco_2, c.Bianco2, c.bianco2, c2', c2' = c.bianco_2, c.bianco_2, c.bianco_2, c.bianco_2, c.bianco_2 c.blu = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '1111FF', '7777FF', '0B0BA6') end c.Blu = c.blu c.colo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B6CAE4', 'CFDCED', '768394') end c.Colo, c.colosseum, c.Colosseum = c.colo, c.colo, c.colo c.cristallo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '4FD9FF', '8CE6FF', '338DA6') end c.Cristallo = c.cristallo c.diamante = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AAAAFF', 'CCCCFF', '6F6FA6') end c.Diamante = c.diamante c.giallo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFD733', 'FFE57A', 'A68C21') end c.Giallo = c.giallo c.md = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D78144', 'DECAA9', '7C4B2D') end c.Md, c.MD = c.md, c.md c.md_blu = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '095BAF', '5A91C9', '063D75') end c.Md_blu, c.Mdblu, c.mdblu, cblu', cblu' = c.md_blu, c.md_blu, c.md_blu, c.md_blu, c.md_blu c.md_cielo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7BB54F', 'A6CD89', '527935') end c.Md_cielo, c.Mdcielo, c.mdcielo, ccielo', ccielo' = c.md_cielo, c.md_cielo, c.md_cielo, c.md_cielo, c.md_cielo c.md_oscurita = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C3141B', 'D76166', '830D12') end c.Md_oscurita, c.Mdoscurita, c.mdoscurita, coscurita', coscurita' = c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita c'Md_oscurità', c'Mdoscurità', c'mdoscurità', coscurità', coscurità' = c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita, c.md_oscurita c.md_portali = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7D6A7A', 'AE9EAC', '4D3249') end c.Md_portali, c.mdportali, c.Mdportali, cportali', cportali' = c.md_portali, c.md_portali, c.md_portali, c.md_portali, c.md_portali c.md_rosso = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C50C50', 'D85C8A', '840836') end c.Md_rosso, c.Mdrosso, c.mdrosso, crosso', crosso' = c.md_rosso, c.md_rosso, c.md_rosso, c.md_rosso, c.md_rosso c.md_tempo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '2190C7', '6AB5D9', '166185') end c.Md_tempo, c.Mdtempo, c.mdtempo, ctempo', ctempo' = c.md_tempo, c.md_tempo, c.md_tempo, c.md_tempo, c.md_tempo c.md_super = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'A5A3D2', 'CCC9FF', '7471A6') end c.Md_super, c.mdsuper, c.Mdsuper, csuper', csuper' = c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super c.super_md, c.Super_md, c.supermd, c.Supermd, cmd', cmd' = c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super, c.md_super c.nero = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '444444', '858585', '2C2C2C') end c.Nero = c.nero c.nero_2 = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '424B50', '848A8D', '2B3134') end c.Nero_2, c.Nero2, c.nero2, c2', c2' = c.nero_2, c.nero_2, c.nero_2, c.nero_2, c.nero_2 c.OsA = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '2D4B98', '768ABC', '1D3163') end c.osA, c.osa = c.OsA, c.OsA c.oro = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DAA520', 'E7C46E', '8E6B15') end c.Oro = c.oro c.heartgold = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B69E00', 'CEB654', '766700') end c.Heartgold, c.HeartGold = c.heartgold, c.heartgold c.perla = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFAAAA', 'FFC8C8', 'A66F6F') end c.Perla = c.perla c.platino = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '999999', 'BDBDBD', '646464') end c.Platino = c.platino c'pokémon' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E5653C', 'E2947C', 'A62F19') end c'Pokémon' = c'pokémon' c.ranger = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F7681A', 'FA9D6A', 'A14411') end c.Ranger = c.ranger c.rosso = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF1111', 'FF7777', 'A60B0B') end c.Rosso = c.rosso c.rossofuoco = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF7327', 'FFA472', 'A64B19') end c.Rossofuoco, c.RossoFuoco, cFuoco' = c.rossofuoco, c.rossofuoco, c.rossofuoco c.rubino = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'A00000', 'D42E2E', '680000') end c.Rubino = c.rubino c.rubinoomega = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AB2813', 'C87365', '6F1A0C') end c.Rubinoomega, c.RubinoOmega, cOmega' = c.rubinoomega, c.rubinoomega, c.rubinoomega c.smeraldo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '00A000', '2ED42E', '006800') end c.Smeraldo = c.smeraldo c.TL = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '2CB8E9', '76D1F1', '1D7898') end c.Tl, c.tl = c.TL, c.TL c.verde = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '11BB11', 'A7DB8D', '0B7A0B') end c.Verde = c.verde c.verdefoglia = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '00DD00', '59E959', '015701') end c.Verdefoglia, c.VerdeFoglia, cFoglia' = c.verdefoglia, c.verdefoglia, c.verdefoglia c.x = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '025DA6', '5A96C5', '013D6C') end c.X = c.x c.y = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EA1A3E', 'F16A81', '981128') end c.Y = c.y c.xd = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '604E82', '8674A8', '3E3355') end c.XD, c.Xd = c.xd, c.xd c.zaffiro = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '0000A0', '5959C1', '000068') end c.Zaffiro = c.zaffiro c.zaffiroalpha = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '26649C', '729ABF', '194166') end c.Zaffiroalpha, c.ZaffiroAplha, cAlpha' = c.zaffiroalpha, c.zaffiroalpha, c.zaffiroalpha c.sole = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F2952D', 'FFC587', 'A45500') end c.Sole = c.sole c.luna = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '5599C8', '9ACFF4', '155785') end c.Luna = c.luna c.ultrasole = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EE7936', 'FFB58C', 'B54000') end c.Ultrasole = c.ultrasole c.ultraluna = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '884799', 'AF8DB7', '440E52') end c.Ultraluna = c.ultraluna c.LG_pikachu = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'ffcf11', 'fff4c3', 'd09e2a') end cPikachu', c.LG_Pikachu, c.LGP = c.LG_pikachu, c.LG_pikachu, c.LG_pikachu c.lgp, c.lgpikachu, cGo, Pikachu!" = c.LG_pikachu, c.LG_pikachu, c.LG_pikachu c.LG_eevee = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'c47e39', 'f9c876', '6a3f31') end cEevee', c.LG_Eevee, c.LGE = c.LG_eevee, c.LG_eevee, c.LG_eevee c.lge, c.lgeevee, cGo, Eevee!" = c.LG_eevee, c.LG_eevee, c.LG_eevee -- Colori regioni c.kanto = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF3600', 'FFA48C', '6A0000') end c.Kanto = c.kanto c.johto = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF7D00', 'FFC791', '9D4E00') end c.Johto = c.johto c.hoenn = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFC300', 'FFF99A', 'BA8300') end c.Hoenn = c.hoenn c.sinnoh = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '00DB05', '96FF96', '008303') end c.Sinnoh = c.sinnoh c.unima = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '00A2FF', 'A3DDFF', '0057CD') end c.Unima, c.unova, c.Unova = c.unima, c.unima, c.unima c.settipelago = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '52CC91', '8DEBBC', '2B915E') end c.Settipelago = c.settipelago c.auros = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '817548', 'ADA588', '544C2F') end c.Auros, c.orre, c.Orre = c.auros, c.auros, c.auros c.kalos = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AE45FF', 'D49CFF', '5A009F') end c.Kalos = c.kalos c.kaloscentrale = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D1D1D1', 'EAEAEA', 'BBBBBB') end c.Kaloscentrale, c.Kalosce, c.kalosce = c.kaloscentrale, c.kaloscentrale, c.kaloscentrale ccentrale', ccentrale', c.kalosCentrale = c.kaloscentrale, c.kaloscentrale, c.kaloscentrale c.kaloscostiera = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '013D6C', '026FC4', '002847') end c.Kaloscostiera, c.Kalosco, c.kalosco = c.kaloscostiera, c.kaloscostiera, c.kaloscostiera ccostiera', ccostiera', c.kalosCostiera = c.kaloscostiera, c.kaloscostiera, c.kaloscostiera c.kalosmontana = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '981128', 'EA1A3E', '76071A') end c.Kalosmontana, c.Kalosmo, c.kalosmo = c.kalosmontana, c.kalosmontana, c.kalosmontana cmontana', cmontana', c.kalosMontana = c.kalosmontana, c.kalosmontana, c.kalosmontana c.orange = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF7F00', 'FFAC59', 'A65300') end c.Orange = c.orange c.cristalline = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFB200', 'FFD36B', 'AE7E00') end c.Cristalline, c.decolora, c.Decolora = c.cristalline, c.cristalline, c.cristalline c.alola = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EE82EE', 'FCCAFC', 'AC4BAB') end c.Alola = c.alola c.melemele = c.giallo c.Melemele, cmele', cmele', cMele' = c.melemele, c.melemele, c.melemele, c.melemele c.akala = c.psico c.Akala = c.akala c.ulaula = c.rosso c.Ulaula, cula', cula', cUla' = c.ulaula, c.ulaula, c.ulaula, c.ulaula c.poni = c.spettro c.Poni = c.poni -- Colori statistiche c.abilita = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '317BEE', '83B4FF', '2052A4') end c.Abilita, c'Abilità', c'abilità' = c.abilita, c.abilita, c.abilita c.agilita = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '38BD62', '83EEA4', '188339') end c.Agilita, c'Agilità', c'agilità' = c.agilita, c.agilita, c.agilita c.attacco = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EACA2F', 'FFFBE6', 'B88C00') end c.Attacco, c.atk = c.attacco, c.attacco c.attacco_speciale = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '26BAE0', 'B2E3EF', '15687D') end c.Attacco_speciale, c.spatk = c.attacco_speciale, c.attacco_speciale cspeciale', cspeciale' = c.attacco_speciale, c.attacco_speciale c.difesa = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E5721D', 'FFC499', '8E3600') end c.Difesa, c.def = c.difesa, c.difesa c.difesa_speciale = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '4C6CD4', '9EB5FF', '0A163D') end c.Difesa_speciale, c.spdef = c.difesa_speciale, c.difesa_speciale cspeciale', cspeciale' = c.difesa_speciale, c.difesa_speciale c.forza = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF4131', 'FF9494', 'BD2018') end c.Forza = c.forza c.PS = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '58E810', 'E1FFD3', '2E7A08') end c.Ps, c.ps, c.hp = c.PS, c.PS, c.PS c.resistenza = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EECD31', 'FFE683', 'C58308') end c.Resistenza = c.resistenza c.speciali = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3ECDB4', 'A3FFEF', '179881') end c.Speciali, c.spec = c.speciali, c.speciali c.velocita = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D425CE', 'EF8DEC', '380036') end c.Velocita, c.spe = c.velocita, c.velocita c'Velocità', c'velocità' = c.velocita, c.velocita c.thlon = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '90a8e0', 'B7C6EB', '5E6D92') end c.Thlon, c'PokéAthlon', c'pokéathlon' = c.thlon, c.thlon, c.thlon -- Colori zone -- NB: La regex è --> , con le variabili invertite. -- E prima va fatto --> -- E prima ancora --> c.zona_grotta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'CC8F66', 'E0B192', 'A66A42') end c.zona_cave, c.zona_Grotta, c.zona_caverna = c.zona_grotta, c.zona_grotta, c.zona_grotta c.zona_terra = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '75C977', 'A2E0A3', '4AA14D') end c.zona_Terra, c.zona_land = c.zona_terra, c.zona_terra c.zona_foresta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3A822D', '71AD64', '34612D') end c.zona_Foresta, c.zona_bosco, c.zona_forest = c.zona_foresta, c.zona_foresta, c.zona_foresta c.zona_nebbia = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B5ADC7', 'CAC1DE', '9E98AD') end c.zona_Nebbia, c.zona_fog = c.zona_nebbia, c.zona_nebbia c.zona_palude = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7792BD', 'BDA595', '3D6633') end c.zona_Palude, c.zona_marsh = c.zona_palude, c.zona_palude c.zona_cenere = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '9C8583', 'B8A09E', '856765') end c.zona_Cenere, c.zona_ash = c.zona_cenere, c.zona_cenere c.zona_rovine = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'BFB895', 'EBE5CA', '9E9773') end c.zona_Rovine, c.zona_ruins = c.zona_rovine, c.zona_rovine c.zona_sabbia = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D6BD7C', 'DBCFA0', 'B59B59') end c.zona_Sabbia, c.zona_sand = c.zona_sabbia, c.zona_sabbia c.zona_lago = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '66BDCC', '85D4DE', '538FBD') end c.zona_Lago, c.zona_lake = c.zona_lago, c.zona_lago c.zona_oceano = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '485CC2', '5A98F5', '1E3F94') end c.zona_Oceano, c.zona_ocean = c.zona_oceano, c.zona_oceano c.zona_sottacqua = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '6053AD', '737AC7', '553894') end c.zona_Sottacqua, c.zona_underwater = c.zona_sottacqua, c.zona_sottacqua c.zona_montagna = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B8907D', 'D4B5A7', '7A5443') end c.zona_Montagna, c.zona_mountain = c.zona_montagna, c.zona_montagna c.zona_vulcano = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D20000', 'D23434', 'A30000') end c.zona_Vulcano, c.zona_volcano = c.zona_vulcano, c.zona_vulcano c.zona_neve = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DCEBEF', 'E1EFF2', 'BBCDD1') end c.zona_Neve, c.zona_snow = c.zona_neve, c.zona_neve c.zona_spazio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '222222', '555555', '000000') end c.zona_Spazio, c.zona_space = c.zona_spazio, c.zona_spazio c.zona_distorsione = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '5A65DB', 'CC8562', '2622A8') end c.zona_Distorsione, c.zona_distortion = c.zona_distorsione, c.zona_distorsione c.zona_ombra = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '472E63', '604E82', '1A0A2C') end c.zona_Ombra, c.zona_shadow = c.zona_ombra, c.zona_ombra c.zona_edificio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'A8B9BD', 'C3D8DE', '8A9CA1') end c.zona_Edificio, c.zona_building, c.zona_palazzo = c.zona_edificio, c.zona_edificio, c.zona_edificio c.zona_strada = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'ABA9A4', 'CFCDC7', '949391') end c.zona_Strada, c.zona_road = c.zona_strada, c.zona_strada c.zona_citta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D9D9D9', 'E6E6E6', 'CCCCCC') end c.zona_Citta, c.zona_city, c.zona_City = c.zona_citta, c.zona_citta, c.zona_citta c'zona_città', c'zona_Città' = c.zona_citta, c.zona_citta c.zona_normale, c.zona_Normale = c.normale, c.normale c.zona_fuoco, c.zona_Fuoco = c.fuoco, c.fuoco c.zona_acqua, c.zona_Acqua = c.acqua, c.acqua c.zona_erba, c.zona_Erba = c.erba, c.erba c.zona_elettro, c.zona_Elettro = c.elettro, c.elettro c.zona_lotta, c.zona_Lotta = c.lotta, c.lotta c.zona_volante, c.zona_Volante = c.volante, c.volante c.zona_veleno, c.zona_Veleno = c.veleno, c.veleno c.zona_coleot, c.zona_Coleot = c.coleottero, c.coleottero c.zona_coleottero, c.zona_Coleottero = c.coleottero, c.coleottero c.zona_roccia, c.zona_Roccia = c.roccia, c.roccia c.zona_terratipo, c.zona_Terratipo = c.terra, c.terra c.zona_psico, c.zona_Psico = c.psico, c.psico c.zona_ghiaccio, c.zona_Ghiaccio = c.ghiaccio, c.ghiaccio c.zona_drago, c.zona_Drago = c.drago, c.drago c.zona_spettro, c.zona_Spettro = c.spettro, c.spettro c.zona_buio, c.zona_Buio = c.buio, c.buio c.zona_acciaio, c.zona_Acciaio = c.acciaio, c.acciaio c.zona_folletto, c.zona_Folletto = c.folletto, c.folletto c.zona_rosso, c.zona_Rosso = c.rosso, c.rosso c.zona_blu, c.zona_Blu = c.blu, c.blu c.zona_verde, c.zona_Verde = c.verde, c.verde c.zona_giallo, c.zona_Giallo = c.giallo, c.giallo c.zona_text = function(frame) local zone = string.trim(frame.args1 or ''):lower() local colors = {palude = '573118', vulcano = 'FFBC00', spazio = 'FFFFFF', distorsione = 'E0FAFF'} colors.marsh = colors.palude colors.volcano = colors.vulcano colors.space, colors.shadow, colors.ombra = colors.spazio, colors.spazio, colors.spazio colors.distortion = colors.distorsione return colorszone or '000000' end -- Colore pcwiki c.pcwiki = function(frame) local var = (string.trim(frame.args1 or 'normale')):lower() local colors = {light' = 'B1D6FF', dark' = '5BA0FF'} return colorsvar or _colore(var, '7CBAFF', 'D0E6FF', '0078FF') end c.PCWiki, c.PCwiki = c.pcwiki, c.pcwiki -- Colori ore c.giorno = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '5ED0FF', '96E0FF', '4192B3') end c.Giorno = c.giorno c.mattina = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFFFAA', 'FFFFC8', 'B3B377') end c.Mattina = c.mattina c.notte = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '003366', '597A9B', '002347') end c.Notte = c.notte c.sera = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF8741', 'FEAD7E', 'AD3F00') end c.Sera = c.sera c.Giorno_text = function(frame) return '000000' end c.giorno_text = c.Giorno_text c.Mattina_text = function(frame) return '000000' end c.mattina_text = c.Mattina_text c.Notte_text = function(frame) return 'FFFF99' end c.notte_text = c.Notte_text c.sera_text = function(frame) return '000000' end c.Sera_text = c.Sera_text -- Colori stagioni c.autunno = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F89058', 'FAB189', 'AE653D') end c.Autunno = c.autunno c.inverno = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F0D8F8', 'F4E3FA', 'A897AE') end c.Inverno = c.inverno c.estate = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '78D0F8', 'A0DEFA', '5492AE') end c.Estate = c.estate c.primavera = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B0F858', 'C7FA89', '7BAE3D') end c.Primavera = c.primavera -- Colori gare c.acume = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '78C850', 'A7DB8D', '4E8234') end c.Acume, c.Amaro, c.amaro = c.acume, c.acume, c.acume c.bellezza = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '6890F0', '9DB7F5', '445E9C') end c.Bellezza, c.Secco, c.secco = c.bellezza, c.bellezza, c.bellezza c.classe = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F08030', 'F5AC78', '9C531F') end c.Classe, c.Pepato, c.pepato = c.classe, c.classe, c.classe c.gara = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E090A8', 'EBB7C6', '925E6D') end c.Gara = c.gara c.grazia = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F85888', 'FA92B2', 'A13959') end c.Grazia, c.Dolce, c.dolce = c.grazia, c.grazia, c.grazia c.grinta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F8D030', 'FAE078', 'A1871F') end c.Grinta, c.Aspro, c.aspro = c.grinta, c.grinta, c.grinta -- Colori gcc c.acqua_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '5BC7E5', '94DBEE', '3B8295') end c.Acqua_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.acqua_gcc, c.acqua_gcc, c.acqua_gcc c.lampo_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FAB536', 'FCCE7C', 'A37523') end c.Lampo_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.lampo_gcc, c.lampo_gcc, c.lampo_gcc c.drago_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C6A114', 'DAC266', '81690D') end c.Drago_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.drago_gcc, c.drago_gcc, c.drago_gcc c.erba_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7DB808', 'AAD15E', '517805') end c.Erba_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.erba_gcc, c.erba_gcc, c.erba_gcc c.folletto_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E03A83', 'EA7EAE', '912555') end c.Folletto_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.folletto_gcc, c.folletto_gcc, c.folletto_gcc c.fuoco_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E24242', 'EC8484', '932B2B') end c.Fuoco_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.fuoco_gcc, c.fuoco_gcc, c.fuoco_gcc c.incolore_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E5D6D0', 'EEE4E0', '958B87') end c.Incolore_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.incolore_gcc, c.incolore_gcc, c.incolore_gcc c.metallo_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '8A776E', 'B3A6A1', '5A4D48') end c.Metallo_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.metallo_gcc, c.metallo_gcc, c.metallo_gcc c.oscurita_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '2C2E2B', '767775', '1D1E1C') end c.Oscurita_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.oscurita_gcc, c.oscurita_gcc, c.oscurita_gcc c'oscurità_gcc', c'Oscurità_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c.oscurita_gcc, c.oscurita_gcc, c.oscurita_gcc, c.oscurita_gcc c.psiche_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'A65E9A', 'C596BD', '6C3D64') end c.Psiche_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.psiche_gcc, c.psiche_gcc, c.psiche_gcc c.supporto_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DC2222', 'E66363', '9A1717') end c.Supporto_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.supporto_gcc, c.supporto_gcc, c.supporto_gcc c.aiuto_gcc, c.Aiuto_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.supporto_gcc, c.supporto_gcc, c.supporto_gcc, c.supporto_gcc c.combattimento_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF501F', 'FF8D6D', 'A63414') end c.Combattimento_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.combattimento_gcc, c.combattimento_gcc, c.combattimento_gcc c.allenatore_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFE955', 'FFFCE4', 'B3A33B') end c.Allenatore_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.allenatore_gcc, c.allenatore_gcc, c.allenatore_gcc c.trainer_gcc, c.Trainer_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.allenatore_gcc, c.allenatore_gcc, c.allenatore_gcc, c.allenatore_gcc c'pokébody_gcc' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '146837', '5A9572', '0E4926') end c'Pokébody_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c'pokébody_gcc', c'pokébody_gcc', c'pokébody_gcc' c'poké-body_gcc', c'Poké-body_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c'pokébody_gcc', c'pokébody_gcc', c'pokébody_gcc', c'pokébody_gcc' c'poképower_gcc' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '850921', 'A95263', '5D0617') end c'Poképower_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c'poképower_gcc', c'poképower_gcc', c'poképower_gcc' c'poké-power_gcc', c'Poké-power_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c'poképower_gcc', c'poképower_gcc', c'poképower_gcc', c'poképower_gcc' c.abilita_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C84923', 'D87F64', '8C3318') end c.Abilita_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.abilita_gcc, c.abilita_gcc, c.abilita_gcc c'abilità_gcc', c'Abilità_gcc', cgcc', cgcc' = c.abilita_gcc, c.abilita_gcc, c.abilita_gcc, c.abilita_gcc c.strumento_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7777EE', 'A6A6F4', '4D4D9B') end c.Strumento_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.strumento_gcc, c.strumento_gcc, c.strumento_gcc c.stadio_gcc = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '90E183', 'B7EBAE', '5E9255') end c.Stadio_gcc, cgcc', cgcc' = c.stadio_gcc, c.stadio_gcc, c.stadio_gcc -- Colori Parco Lotta c.arena = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFC115', 'FFD767', 'A67E0E') end c.Arena = c.arena c.azienda = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3291C1', '7AB7D7', '215E7E') end c.Azienda, c.fabbrica, c.Fabbrica = c.azienda, c.azienda, c.azienda c.cupola = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AD32DA', 'D35CFF', '71009B') end c.Cupola = c.cupola c.dojo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '20811D', '2DBA29', '043503') end c.Dojo = c.dojo c.maniero = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '40AD72', '83CAA3', '2A714A') end c.Maniero = c.maniero c.palazzo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F6F60A', 'FFFF67', '888600') end c.Palazzo = c.palazzo c.palco = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F87A97', 'FFADC0', 'A14F62') end c.Palco = c.palco c.parco_lotta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3FA9D0', '82C7E0', '296E87') end c.Parco_lotta, c.Parco_Lotta, c.Parcolotta, c.parcolotta = c.parco_lotta, c.parco_lotta, c.parco_lotta, c.parco_lotta c.piramide = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FF5900', 'FF9049', 'A13500') end c.Piramide = c.piramide c.serpe = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7D000C', 'B51826', '300105') end c.Serpe = c.serpe c.torre = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D6553C', 'E49080', '8B3727') end c.Torre = c.torre -- Colori tasche c.bacche = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '20A048', '30B858', '188030') end c.Bacche = c.bacche c.macchine = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '80A820', '90C030', '709018') end c.Macchine, ce MN' = c.macchine, c.macchine c'pokéball' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C88820', 'E0A038', 'B87008') end c'Pokéball', cBall', cBall' = c'pokéball', c'pokéball', c'pokéball' c.rimedi = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E07038', 'E88050', 'D86028') end c.Rimedi = c.rimedi c.strumenti = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C86890', 'D880A8', 'B85078') end c.Strumenti = c.strumenti c.strumentibase = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '9048D8', 'A058E8', '7838C0') end c.Strumentibase, cbase', cbase' = c.strumentibase, c.strumentibase, c.strumentibase c.strumentilotta = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '3070E0', '4880F0', '2058C8') end c.Strumentilotta, clotta', clotta' = c.strumentilotta, c.strumentilotta, c.strumentilotta c.messaggi = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '1890B0', '18A8D0', '208090') end c.Messaggi = c.messaggi c.cristalliz = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AB6B07', 'FFC039', '482C04') end c.Cristalliz, c.cristalliZ, c.CristalliZ = c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz cz', cz', cZ', cZ' = c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz c.cristalli_z, c.Cristalli_z, c.cristalli_Z, c.Cristalli_Z = c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz, c.cristalliz -- Colori gruppi uova c.mostro_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D25064', 'D25064', '933846') end c.Mostro_uova = c.mostro_uova c'acqua_1_uova' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '97B5FD', '97B5FD', '697FB1') end c'Acqua_1_uova', c1_uova', c1_uova' = c'acqua_1_uova', c'acqua_1_uova', c'acqua_1_uova' c.coleottero_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'AAC22A', 'AAC22A', '77881D') end c.Coleottero_uova = c.coleottero_uova c.volante_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'B29AFA', 'B29AFA', '7C6CAF') end c.Volante_uova = c.volante_uova c.campo_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E0C068', 'E0C068', '9D8649') end c.Campo_uova = c.campo_uova c.magico_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'FFC8F0', 'FFC8F0', 'B38CA8') end c.Magico_uova = c.magico_uova c.erba_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '82D25A', '82D25A', '5B933F') end c.Erba_uova = c.erba_uova c.umanoide_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'D29682', 'D29682', '93695B') end c.Umanoide_uova = c.umanoide_uova c'acqua_3_uova' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '5876BE', '5876BE', '3D5285') end c'Acqua_3_uova', c3_uova', c3_uova' = c'acqua_3_uova', c'acqua_3_uova', c'acqua_3_uova' c.minerale_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7A6252', '7A6252', '554439') end c.Minerale_uova = c.minerale_uova c.amorfo_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '8A8A8A', '8A8A8A', '606060') end c.Amorfo_uova = c.amorfo_uova c'acqua_2_uova' = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '729AFA', '729AFA', '506CAF') end c'Acqua_2_uova', c2_uova', c2_uova' = c'acqua_2_uova', c'acqua_2_uova', c'acqua_2_uova' c.ditto_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'A664BF', 'A664BF', '744686') end c.Ditto_uova = c.ditto_uova c.drago_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '7A42FF', '7A42FF', '552EB3') end c.Drago_uova = c.drago_uova c.sconosciuto_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '0080C0', '0080C0', '005986') end c.Sconosciuto_uova = c.sconosciuto_uova c.asessuato_uova = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '333333', '333333', '232323') end c.Asessuato_uova = c.asessuato_uova -- Varie ed eventuali c.arancione, c.Arancione = c.orange, c.orange c.bulba = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'C4E673', 'E0F2B6', '80964B') end c.Bulba = c.bulba c.background = function(frame) return 'EAEAEA' end c.Background = c.background c.FFFFFF = function(frame) return 'FFFFFF' end c.ffffff = c.FFFFFF c'000000' = function(frame) return '000000' end c'000' = c'000000' c.bronzo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'DEAB79', 'EBCDAF', '856749') end c.Bronzo = c.bronzo c.camilla = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', '525252', '8E8E8E', '353535') end c.Camilla = c.camilla c.nardo = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E88058', 'F0AA8F', 'C84040') end c.Nardo = c.nardo c.diantha = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'E64A80', 'F08FB1', 'A5385C') end c.Diantha = c.diantha c.dw = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'EF52B2', 'FFC0CB', 'C6007B') end c.Dw, c.DW = c.dw, c.dw c.ghicocca = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'F0A018', 'F8C038', 'A05840') end c.Ghicocca = c.ghicocca c.olio = function(frame) return _colore(frame.args1 or 'normale', 'BAB1C9', 'DCD7E3', '978CAE') end c.Olio = c.olio return c